


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share?)

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: Coffee Shop AU; Jae and Younghyun are rival baristas at a small, quaint coffee shop. Their story begins when a new customer, Wonpil enters the coffee shop and leaves with both of their hearts. What matters, in the end, is who does Wonpil choose?





	1. DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this fic is not my best work, i admit. i wish to revisit this and rewrite it to make it better but i was just having fun writing this. with that being said, all comments and kudos would be v helpful in helping me to improve more! thank u for choosing this fic and enjoy x

**DAY 1**

 

The bell on top of the coffee shop door rings whenever a customer enters to get their coffee fix. It rings louder than usual for today when Jae comes rushing in with his shoulder bag and a stack of books in his arms. The loud noise has caused a few heads to turn towards the door to which Jae only manages to give them a wave and a nod as a remark of apology for his intrusiveness.

He is greeted by his co-worker, Younghyun who is clearly enjoying the small scene just now by the huge grin on his face.

“Bet you’ll enjoy when our manager scolds me later.” Jae says as he enters behind the counter to put away his things and grabs an apron from his locker.

“Not my fault you’re always late for your shift.” Younghyun replies, chuckling.

Jae wraps the apron around his waist, “Now you go take a break. I’ll take it from here.” He motions his hand towards the back door.

“Thank you, Jae hyung.” Younghyun says teasingly.

Jae rolls his eyes as he goes to exchange places with Younghyun behind the counter. He can’t stand his co-worker sometimes but it’s all just friendly banter and he’s glad he’s got Younghyun as his partner for his shifts rather than an asshole.

He sighs as he looks around the coffee shop to see the scatter of customers, who are mostly teenage girls gossiping about whatever they think relevant at that age and a few couples who are enjoying each other’s company over coffee and cakes.

Even though the coffee shop is rarely packed, Jae loves working here because it provides him a relaxing solace after his day filled with classes and too many people chattering. Here, he feels calm with the aroma of coffee beans and the warmth of the atmosphere. However, it does get dull when there are no customers to tend to.

During these times, he either passes the time by doing his homework or write song lyrics or simply annoy Younghyun which is his favourite activity to do. But the latter option is not available since he let his co-worker take a break for a while.

“Um, hi.”

Jae looks up from his phone that’s been keeping him from dying of boredom to see a customer standing by the counter to order. At first, he is annoyed that someone has interrupted him in a game of Plants vs Zombies but now, he’s glad that he sees someone who could help make his day a lot more interesting.

The customer is a guy who looks a few years younger than himself, who could be a student just like him. Just by the way he’s dressed with a white cap covering his brown hair, blue flannel over a white tee shirt and some old blue jeans. He also had thick black framed glasses perched on his nose that gives off the nerdy student vibe. That’s Jae’s go to look when he has to crawl out of bed to go to class.  

Jae can’t help to notice that the guy is really attractive which is a rarity when it comes to those who come here.

“H-hi,” Jae stutters, then feeling embarrassed for making a fool of himself in front of the guy. “What would you like to order?”

The guy scans for the menu displayed on the counter and ponders for a moment, “Can I have a caramel latte?”

“To go or . . .?” He asks, fingers tapping on the screen of the cash register.

“To go, please.” The guy smiles, “I would love to stay but I actually have a lot of errands to run so I need caffeine in my system to get myself through the day.”

Jae nods with a chuckle, “I understand, I have those days too, pretty much every day.”

He grabs a cup with a marker in hand as excitement fills through his body. It’s the time he’ll get to know this guy’s name. He could easily just ask but this would give him a valid reason to do so.

“Your name?” Jae asks, a paper cup in one hand and a marker in another.

“Wonpil.” Again, he smiles. Jae feels like he could melt right on the spot if he does it again.

Jae writes the name in his neatest handwriting and even draws a smiley face underneath it. “Okay, that will be 3200won. You can wait there while I make the coffee for you.” He points towards the other end of the counter.

Wonpil hands over the money, “You’re the barista as well?”

“As you can see,” Jae replies as he puts the money into the cash register, “Our manager wants to save money as much as he can and we don’t get a lot of customers anyway so two people a shift is sufficient enough for him.”

Wonpil glances around the café, “But you’re the only one here?”

“I let my partner take a break for a while.”

Jae is actually glad that Younghyun isn’t here to meet Wonpil because he’s sure that if Younghyun’s here, Jae won’t have any time to talk to Wonpil since every customer, boy and or girl always get smitten with him just by seeing a flash of his smile.

It has been a while since he's actually enjoying his time while brewing a drink for a customer. He intends to make the best caramel latte for Wonpil so the other boy would come back again.

“One caramel latte for Wonpil.”

“Thanks,” Wonpil says, taking a sip of the warm drink, “It tastes good!”

“You’re welcome.” Jae’s heart can’t stop hammering against his chest at that compliment, “I hope you’ll come again.”

“I’m new here actually and I’m glad that I found out about this place. I’ll definitely come back for more.” Wonpil smiles, his pearly whites in full display, “Thanks, Jae. Don’t work too hard.”

Jae wants to ask Wonpil how did he know his name since he hasn’t mentioned it but then he realises he’s wearing a nametag. Gosh, he’s gone dumb because of Wonpil. He continues to gaze on Wonpil’s disappearing figure until he’s out of his sight.

“Why are you standing there and smiling like that? It’s weird.” Younghyun’s voice snaps Jae out of his trance.

Jae groans, “You just ruined a moment but you’re lucky I’m in good mood.” He turns to see Younghyun leaning against the cabinets of coffee supplies, “I think I just found the perfect candidate for my boyfriend.”

“Oh really?” Younghyun inquires, “Firstly, you don’t even know if he plays on the same team. Secondly, he must have been really charming for you to turn me down before. Thirdly, he hasn’t seen me yet so—”

“He’s mine so hands off.”

Younghyun crosses his arms, “Are you at least going to tell me his name?”

“No.” Jae retorts, “Now, Brian you be the barista while I be the cashier. Got it?”

Younghyun sighs, walking towards the sink. “When will you stop calling me Brian?”

“Shut up, Brian, no one cares.”

 

 

 


	2. DAY 3

 

 

Younghyun hears the bell from the door and knows he should prepare to serve the customer since Jae isn’t here to do his job. He sighs, putting his phone in his back pocket as he approaches the counter to take the customer’s order.

It’s a guy . . . and he is handsome. Younghyun suddenly has the urge to take a sketchbook and a pencil so he could draw this guy’s face. The irony is that Younghyun cannot even draw to save himself but for this handsome guy, he is willing to learn.

“Welcome to The Roasted Bean.” Younghyun greets, giving the customer the most charming smile that he always uses when he’s flirting, “I’m Younghyun.”

The customer seems to be glancing at the counter as if he is looking for something or someone. Younghyun figures maybe he’s looking at the menu displayed.

“I’ll have a caramel latte.” He orders, hands already searching for his wallet in the pocket of his blue jeans.

“Excellent choice,” Younghyun replies, “That’ll be 3200won.”

The guy hands over the perfect amount of money as he asks, “Jae isn’t working today?”

Younghyun raises one of his eyebrows in curiosity, “You know him?”

The guy laughs sheepishly, fixing the fringe of his brown hair, “Yeah, we’ve met about two days ago. He seems nice.”

“Am I not seem nice to you, too?” Younghyun comments playfully. He thinks this must be the one Jae talked about the other day.

“No, no, don’t get me wrong.” The guy shakes his head, “You’re nice too. You have a nice smile as well.”

Younghyun grins, “Nice save. Now, your name please. I’m sorry for stalling.”

“My name is Wonpil,” The customer replies, “It’s good to have someone to chat. I’ve had a very busy day today and I’m new here so I don’t have that many friends here for now.”

“You’ll find some soon enough.” Younghyun reassures, “For example, I’ll gladly be your friend.”

Wonpil beams, “That’s great to hear.”

Younghyun goes to make the caramel latte for Wonpil and hopes it’s the best one he’s ever made. He understands now when Jae said “he’s found the perfect candidate for a boyfriend” because Wonpil is the sweet, innocent type who would most likely do whatever Jae tells him to do. He also feels infatuated towards Wonpil but he knows it’s wrong because Jae likes Wonpil first. But then he realises that he and Jae aren’t exactly that close either so he shouldn’t feel so guilty about this.

“Here’s your caramel latte.”

Wonpil looks up from his phone screen, “Ah, finally. Thank you!”

He takes a small sip from the steaming cup and nods with a smile. Younghyun hopes the taste suits with Wonpil’s taste buds.

“I’ll see you around.” Wonpil waves before he turns to leave, heading towards the door with a bounce in his steps.

-

“Shit.”

“Hello there.” Younghyun stands up from the stool he’s been sitting on as he waits for his co-worker to finally come in, “I honestly don’t know how you’re still not fired from this job.”

Jae looks a mess with his blond hair disarrayed, the blue flannel he has on over his tee shirt is almost falling off his right shoulder, and fingers tapping on his phone screen in fast speed.

“Has boss came in?” Jae asks, eyes still glued to his phone screen.

Younghyun sighs, “You’re lucky he hasn’t. But I may have met your boyfriend candidate.”

Those words have managed to catch Jae’s attention as his eyes immediately peel off from his phone to look at Younghyun with wide eyes, “For real? Wonpil? He was here?”

“Yeah, he actually asked for you.” Younghyun spills reluctantly.

He doesn’t want to see the satisfaction on Jae’s face cos he knows all too well that Jae will be over the moon and won’t stop talking about it. But he tries to be a good person so he knows he’ll feel bad if he keeps this information from Jae.

Jae gasps, dropping his phone on the counter, “Wow.”

“I know right. Who knew someone would actually remember your chicken face.” Younghyun deadpans.

“Shut up, Brian. Let me have my moment.” Jae hits him on the shoulder with a scowl on his face.


	3. DAY 6

**DAY 6**

 

It’s another day of slow service of customers and also another day of being stuck with Younghyun. Jae is currently writing song lyrics for his class and it’s hard to concentrate with Younghyun tapping his foot on the floor as he’s listening to whatever’s song playing through his earphones.

Jae snaps his fingers in front of Younghyun and groans, “Don’t you have any work to do?”

Younghyun with earphones still stuck in his ears, gestures towards the empty café, safe for an old married couple who are regular customers of theirs. As if to indicate there is no ‘work’ for him to do.

“No, don’t you have any homework? Anything?” Jae asks because he knows that Younghyun is also a student and in a university that rivals with Jae’s. He doesn’t exactly know what Younghyun studies but Jae can’t be the only one who always has assignments and studying to do every semester.

“I do my homework at uni or just at home.” Younghyun replies lazily, “Unlike you, who even brings their homework to work.”

Jae is about to give a comeback to Younghyun’s remark when they both hear the familiar indication of customers coming in by the sound of the bell ringing atop the coffee shop’s door. Both of their heads perk up to take a look at who just entered and they are both delighted to see who the customers are.

“Hey, guys.” Sungjin greets as he approached the two workers of the coffee shop. He is a regular customer who Jae and Younghyun have befriended for the past few months. It’s nice to have a friendly face among their customers.

Another one of their friends who are close with Sungjin, Dowoon waves while he walks over to join Sungjin at the counter. With no greetings whatsoever, he asks, “Anything new to spill?”

It has become one of their favourite activities to do when the four of them are together which is to gossip about whatever happens at the coffee shop. Sungjin and Dowoon are frequent customers so they basically know the other regular customers too so they are interested to know if that one girl who always comes to study here alone has got a boyfriend or if the old married couple is still coming to the shop or not.

Younghyun smirks and looks at Jae, “Jae has found himself a boyfriend.”

“Seriously?” Dowoon’s eyes widen at that statement, “Wow.”

Jae feels offended at Dowoon’s shocked reaction and also Sungjin’s laugh, “Why are you so surprised for?!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sungjin says in between his fits of laughter.

Dowoon places his elbows on the counter and puts his chin in the palm of his hands, interested to know more about Jae’s love life. “Who is this lucky person?”

“Just one of our customers. He’s new in town, apparently.” Jae sighs, his mind thinking of the most unpainful way to torture Younghyun for spilling out his infatuation for Wonpil. “And he’s not my boyfriend. I’m just interested in him, that’s all.”

“He’s handsome so I can see why Jae is interested.” Younghyun nudges Jae in the shoulder, a smirk still etched on his face.

“More handsome that you?” Sungjin responds playfully, having fun to see Jae being teased by Younghyun.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either until I see him with my own eyes.”

Jae slaps Younghyun’s arm, “Hands off, he’s mine!”

“He’s a person, he can like who he wants.” Younghyun notes. “I can like who I want.”

“Yeah, hyung.” Dowoon agrees, receiving a thumbs up from Younghyun, “He’s not an object that you can dibs on. That ain’t cool.”

“But still, we should make a bet on who’s going to get Wonpil.” Sungjin suggests and turns to Dowoon, “Dowoon, are you game?”

“Sure,” He shrugs coolly, “if it means free lunch for a month.”

“Deal.” Sungjin shakes Dowoon’s hand as a seal of the bet then turns to Younghyun, “You better get Wonpil, bro.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Jae starts, giving the most serious look that he could, “I hope you really like him and not like him just because I like him. Get it? It’s not fair if Wonpil gets manipulated just for your childish bet.”

Suddenly, they hear the sound of the ringing bell and all heads turn to see the customer who walks in. Younghyun taps Sungjin’s shoulder and points at the customer to signal that’s the guy they have been gossiping about ever since Sungjin and Dowoon have been here. Jae stands there watching his idiotic friends trying to converse discreetly about Wonpil without muttering any words.

He’s glad that one of his friends has the power of sensitive hearing that can hear the sound of a heartbeat cos if one of them does, Jae is screwed. His heart rate increases when he saw Wonpil walking in, his lanky frame similar to Jae’s in fashionable clothes and a smile that seems to light up the whole room in Jae’s point of view.

“Hi.” Wonpil greets them all then his eyes shift towards Jae’s direction, “Oh, Jae! Hi.”

Jae replies coolly, “Nice to see you again.” In his head, he is panicking because _oh my gosh Wonpil said hi especially for him._

“Me too!” Wonpil beams then adds, “Nice to see you too, Younghyun.”

Jae feels a stab in his heart as he no longer feels special after what he thought a special greeting only for him from Wonpil. He wishes he was there the day when Younghyun met Wonpil so he could have avoided them from getting to know each other.

Younghyun nods at his acknowledgement, “You’re ready to order?”

“Um, yeah if these guys are done?” Wonpil points towards Sungjin and Dowoon who have been hogging the entire counter for the past ten minutes.

Younghyun shakes his head, “These guys are here to just hang out.”

Jae pipes in, feeling a little jealous that Younghyun is talking to Wonpil more than him, “Caramel latte?”

“Yes, please.” Wonpil chuckles, amused at Jae’s suggestion to his coffee order.

“Maybe you should try our other drinks too.” Younghyun suggests, pointing at the menu displayed on the counter.

“Later,” Wonpil says, “I got loads of time to try them, right?”

Jae chimes in, hands already preparing to brew the coffee, “To go?”

“Yeah, I’m actually heading home now and couldn’t wait to lie in my bed.”

Jae nods, recalling the time they’ve first met, “Another busy day?”

He receives a giggle in return, “It’s like you already know.”

As Jae is busy preparing the caramel latte, he could hear that Younghyun, Sungjin and Dowoon are shooting all kinds of questions to Wonpil who looks like a deer caught in headlights, being put in the spot like that. But Jae doesn’t pay attention to what they’re talking as he feels as though he’s intruding if he eavesdrops even though the temptation is irresistible.

When Jae has finished with the drink, he clears his throat to catch Wonpil’s attention from the chatter from the group, “Here you go.”

Wonpil’s eyes light up as he takes the warm cup, “Thanks, Jae. You make the best coffee.”

Jae’s heart hammering against his chest at the compliment, “You’re welcome.”

“Well, see you guys, later.” Wonpil bids with a wave to the four friends.

All four of them wave while they watch Wonpil exiting the coffee shop in silence. Jae knows as soon as Wonpil is out of their vision, they would start spilling out whatever stupid thoughts they might have after their first meeting with Wonpil.

“Wow, he’s smitten for you, Jae.” Dowoon states, wide-eyed after witnessing the interaction between Jae and Wonpil.

“Relax,” Younghyun taps Dowoon’s shoulder, making the younger boy’s head turn to his direction, “He hasn’t seen the full collection of Younghyun’s charms.”

Jae simply rolls his eyes at his friends, “Sungjin, Dowoon, you both either order a coffee or leave the coffee shop. Your choice.”

 

 

 

 


	4. DAY 12

 

 

It’s been almost a week without seeing Wonpil coming into the coffee shop and ordering his caramel latte. Honestly, it bothers Jae a little bit (actually a lot) because he wants to get to know Wonpil better so they could eventually become friends and maybe could lead to something more. But ever since that day with Sungjin and Dowoon, Jae hasn’t seen any sign of Wonpil and he’s beginning to feel curious. It doesn’t help to ease his mind especially since has no clue on the reason why Wonpil moved to Seoul in the first place. All he knows is Wonpil frequently has busy days which he doesn’t explain any further.

“I’m thinking of quitting this job.” Younghyun yawns, stretching his back like a cat who has just woken up from a nap.

Younghyun’s yawn snaps Jae from his cloud of thoughts that’s been accompanying him all week. That’s another thing. He feels like he has to compete with Younghyun now that he knows that Younghyun might have feelings for Wonpil too.

“I’ve had those thoughts before,” Jae replies, “But the pay is good and all you do is make ten coffees a day max, then spend the rest of your shift sitting around.”

“You got that right.”

It has been a rather slow day for The Roasted Bean that causes Younghyun who gets sleepy easily to fall asleep during his shift. Just as Younghyun’s eyelids about to shut, the bell atop the coffee shop’s door rings which he groans in response. He lets Jae tend the customer at the counter for the order while he wipes the sleep out of his eyes before he gets prepared to brew the coffee order.

The change in Jae’s monotonous voice to much enthusiasm causes Younghyun to stand up from his stool by the coffee machine to see who the customer is.

It’s Wonpil. Of course.

“Hey,” Jae greets him with a smile, “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.” Wonpil laughs sheepishly, “I’m sorry. I just – ”

Jae shakes his head, “It’s okay. Busy, huh? I bet you’re busier than the two of us combined while we’re working here.”

“You might be true.”

Younghyun watches the pair chatting passionately as if they’re the only two in this world. Frankly, Younghyun feels a tad bit jealous since Wonpil hasn’t even asked for him and seeing the two of them gives Younghyun the impression that they’re closer than he thought. Pushing away his thoughts, he walks over to the counter to join in their conversation because he can’t let Jae win in gaining Wonpil’s attention.

“Hey,” Younghyun says rather awkwardly, “What are you two talking about?”

“Turns out Wonpil is helping out his uncle’s preschool as a teacher.” Jae replies, amused. “I’m just telling him how the job suits him because of his voice.”

Younghyun nods as he listens, “That’s a great job to have.”

“Thanks.”

Younghyun claps his hands as a way to get them focused on him, “A caramel latte to go?” He points to Wonpil as he asks, smirking.

“Actually,” Wonpil replies, “I want to stay here for a while.”

“Who do you want to make the coffee for you?” Younghyun asks, “It’s always Jae.”

“I don’t really mind.”

“We should do rock, paper, scissors.”

“What are you?” Jae asks in disbelief, “5?”

However, Jae reluctantly agrees. Youghyun wants to win because he has been wanting to make Wonpil’s coffee orders so he could show off his skills as a barista. So, he made a decision to put forward a scissors but alas, Jae gave him a stone. He lost once again even with the game of rock, paper scissors as their deciding factor.

Wonpil pipes in, “Better luck next time.” He gives Younghyun a charming smile that makes Younghyun’s heart melt.

“One caramel latte coming right up,” Jae says happily, already walking towards the coffee machine.

Younghyun thinks of a way to make him one step ahead of Jae and an idea pops into his mind. Grabbing a tissue and a pen, he scribbles down something in neat handwriting and finishes just as Jae was about to deliver the mug of hot coffee to Wonpil.

“Let me do it,” Younghyun quickly says, “You’ve already done enough.”

 He grabs the warm mug from Jae’s hand before Jae could even protest, the scribbled tissue in his hand and walks over to the table where Wonpil is sitting at. He gives Wonpil a wink and a smile before he turns to leave.

From the counter, Jae watches over Younghyun who has been acting rather odd since the minute Wonpil had walked in. He notices Younghyun giving Wonpil a tissue as if there’s something on it that he wants Wonpil to see.

“Did you write anything on the tissue?” Jae asks when Younghyun comes back to the counter.

Younghyun smirks, “My phone number.”

“Oh.” is all that Jae could reply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. DAY 14

 

 

“Hey, can you get off your phone?”

It’s been three hours since the shift has started and that is how long Younghyun has been on his phone with his thumbs busy tapping on the screen. He even has these moments where he would smile and laugh while looking at his screen. Frankly, it is bothering Jae knowing that Younghyun isn't focused in his work. It’s understandable to play on the phone during shift since the coffee shop isn’t packed with customers lining up but this is too much. He knows if their manager is here, Younghyun would have gotten a scolding.

Younghyun looks up, a smile etched on his face, “What?”

“You’ve been on the phone since shift started.” Jae sighs as he leans against the counter, his back towards the few customers occupying the tables, “Who are you texting anyway?” It’s a lie if Jae isn’t at least a little bit curious on the person who is keeping Younghyun amused.

There’s a smirk followed by a light chuckle from his co-worker, “You know how I left my phone number on Wonpil’s tissue? Well, he texted me and we’ve been texting ever since. Who knew he would actually like me?”

Jae’s heart feels like it’s shattering, knowing that Younghyun is one step ahead of him in getting to know Wonpil. It also bothers him since he knows that Younghyun isn’t serious with Wonpil about his feelings compared to Jae. After all, Jae saw Wonpil first and he already told Younghyun that he likes him first but Wonpil isn’t an object where you can just call dibs on. Anyone should have a fair chance of getting together with Wonpil.

Jae shrugs it off as if it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. “What do you guys talk about?”

“Well, it was mostly me talking about myself, about my studies, my friends and . . . even you sometimes.” Younghyun replies, his eyes looking at his phone again.

“You know,” Jae starts, isn’t so sure what would entail after he utters his next few words, “you should give up on pursuing Wonpil if you don’t like him enough and just wanting to get with him so I won’t.”

Younghyun’s eyes peel off from his phone screen to stare at Jae, “How about you just give up on trying to get with him since you can’t even make the first move.” He then adds dryly, “I’m sorry I’m brave enough to do so and look where it got me?”

Jae rolls his eyes, feeling annoyed and sighs. He doesn’t want to fight with Younghyun because it would just mess up with the working environment. So instead, he resumes his work on tidying up the counter to distract his thoughts and leaving Younghyun back to his texting with Wonpil.

It’s going to be a long day. He hopes Wonpil won’t come to the coffee shop today.

 


	6. DAY 15

 

The day is quieter and lonelier than usual since it’s only Jae manning the whole coffee shop with his co-worker, Younghyun. Jae has received a message this morning from Younghyun who is taking a day off because apparently he is having a cold and is feeling weak to do work. Honestly, Jae is glad because yesterday was an awkward day for the both of them since they avoided to talk to each other after the disagreement they had. He wonders if it is only a lame excuse from Younghyun to avoid Jae for the day while both of them cool off.

“Hey,”

“Wonpil,” Jae feels warmth spreading through his body, “You’re definitely a sight for sore eyes.”

Wonpil laughs shyly, his eyes avoiding Jae’s and focusing them on his feet. “You’re too much.”

Jae feels amused by Wonpil’s shyness, “Alright, I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s been a rather slow day here.”

Wonpil looks around the coffee shop that only has two tables occupied by a pair of school students and an old married couple who are their regulars. “Isn’t it always a slow day here?”

“Fair point.” Jae nods in reply, “So, how are you?”

“Well, I’ve been puked on twice this week by this one boy in class.” Wonpil replies, laughing. “That’s interesting, right?”

“Sure, but it’s also disgusting.” Jae joins in to laugh as well, can’t help but imagine Wonpil covered with vomit all over his shirt. “Why did you decide to be a preschool teacher anyway? I mean I know you’re helping out your uncle but is this for a long term?”

“He’s actually paying me, you know? So I’m trying to save money so I can open up a piano center where I can give out lessons.”

Jae is surprised to find out that Wonpil may also be interested in music as much as he does. Honestly, this just makes Wonpil a perfect candidate for a boyfriend even more. “Oh, you play piano?”

“Yup, my parents back home has a piano center as well but I got bored of Incheon so I thought I should stay at my uncle’s in Seoul.”

“Do you sing as well?”

“It’s not fun to play without you singing.”

“How about you?”

“I can play the guitar. Not much into singing though.” Jae shakes his head as if to make himself realise that he’s actually working and should be serving Wonpil. “Wait, you’re here to order, right?” He chuckles, thinking of his stupidity of abandoning his work.

Wonpil also seems to forget the reason why he came here in the first place. “Oh, right! My bad. I just feel comfortable talking to you.”

“So, another caramel latte for today?” Jae asks, about to put the order into the cash register.

“I’d like to try the cappuccino today.” Wonpil says, “About time I try something else.”

Jae nods, “Good choice. That’ll be 3000krw.”

“Any plans for the weekend?”

“Oh,” Wonpil’s cheerful tone seems to disappear when he hears the question, “I’m actually going out with Younghyun. We’re going to watch the movie everyone’s talking about.”

“That should be fun.”

“You can join us if you like,” Wonpil says, he still sounds a little unsure though, “I’m sure Younghyun won’t mind.”

Jae shakes his head, the idea of being a third-wheel isn’t appealing at all. “It’s alright, you two have fun. I’ll go make your coffee now.”

Of course, Younghyun gets to Wonpil first before he does. He doesn’t want to stop them if it’s what they’re meant to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. DAY 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the late update but i haven't been writing because i had exams but now i'm on my sem break! actually, i've written this chapter before my exams and i wanted to post it after it ended, together with the remaining 3 chapters but i have been having a writer's block hehe. anyway, enjoy this chapter as i try my best to continue writing! x

 

It’s been five whole days since Jae has last seen Wonpil.

He remembers seeing Younghyun on Monday. He came to work a little late than Jae but he was wearing the happiest smile and Jae could make an assumption for the reason. It must be something related to his date with Wonpil over the weekend.

“Hey, Jaehyung.” Younghyun greets happily, a rare sight for most days.

Jae ignores Younghyun as he was busy finishing his school work. Frankly, he doesn’t want to fake his friendliness and ask for how the date had gone.

“Wanna know how my date with Wonpil went?” Younghyun asks, propping his elbow next to Jae’s textbook, staring at Jae’s studious expression.

See, Jae didn’t have to ask because he knows Younghyun would just tell him eventually.

“Sure,” Jae shrugged, eyes still focused on his work, “If that would make you happy.”

Younghyun began to chatter on the date that he had called as a perfect one. Jae didn’t even pay attention to half of the story and it’s mainly because of his jealousy.

Now, Jae is alone at the coffee shop because Younghyun has taken the day off due to catching a cold.

The bell rings and Jae doesn’t even bother to look up to see who the customer is.

“Hey, Jae.”

It turns out to be Wonpil, dressed in sports attire, looking a little sweaty as if he had just had ran a marathon. There is a smile etched on his face which warms Jae’s ice cold heart.

“Hey,” Jae replies, a little startled, “Didn’t think I’d see you today.”

“You were waiting for me to show up?” Wonpil smirks, which makes Jae want to melt at the spot.

Jae chuckles, “Hah, you wish.” He fixes his fringe as a sign to mask his embarrassment, “How have you been?”

“Today we had a sports day at the school. Hence, the mess.” He motions towards his sweaty sporty look which actually looks attractive to Jae. “Other than that, I’ve been great.”

“So, are you in the mood for a caramel latte or something else?”

“A caramel latte would be nice,” Wonpil says, his eyes searching for something, “Younghyun’s not here today?”

The bubbling happiness that is building up inside Jae caused by Wonpil’s appearance simmers down at the mention of his co-worker’s name, “Yeah, he’s sick. He didn’t tell you?”

Wonpil scratches the back of his neck, “Uh yeah, I must have forgotten. It’s great he’s not here.”

Jae’s expression turns suspicious at the statement to which Wonpil quickly explains.

“I mean, it’s great he’s not here because I want to ask you something. About Younghyun.”

Jae crosses his arms, intrigued to know more, “What about?”

Wonpil inches closer to Jae, his elbows placed on the counter as if to make sure no one else hears this conversation between them, “You know I’ve been going out with Younghyun lately, and I’m just confused sometimes . . . on whether he truly likes me or not.”

“What makes you think so?”

“Sometimes he doesn’t really listen to what I say and sometimes he doesn’t really treats me well like he’s just happy to get me but then he’s just . . .” Wonpil trails off, “I don’t know . . . I don’t feel compatible with him . . . So I thought you might know something that I don’t since you’re close with him.”

Jae doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t actually know what Younghyun’s true feelings are for Wonpil. What if Younghyun does has feelings for Wonpil but is just bad at showing it? Jae doesn’t want to be the cause of the failure in this relationship even though he yearns for one with Wonpil.

Fate doesn’t work in Jae’s favour so he just has to accept that maybe Wonpil and Younghyun are meant for each other.

“You should give him another try? He’s actually a really nice guy.” Jae suggests, thinking it’s the best thing to say now, “Maybe he’ll show his feelings for you later on.”

Wonpil bites his lips as he thinks through Jae’s words, “I guess so. I should give him a chance.” He looks up and smiles, “Thanks, Jae. I’m sorry for bothering you with this. It might’ve made you feel uncomfortable so I apologise.”

Jae grimaces, “It’s fine. Let me just make your coffee now.”

As he makes Wonpil’s coffee order, he feels this sense of anger inside of him knowing that even though Younghyun has gotten Wonpil, he doesn’t even know how to treat Wonpil properly. It’s just unfair.

When it’s time for Wonpil to leave, they bid their goodbyes and Jae stares at Wonpil as he leaves the coffee shop. Hoping the boy would see the message he had written on the sleeve of the coffee cup.

Wonpil stops for a moment on the side of the coffee shop window to search for his phone in his pocket. He seems to have also see the writing on the sleeve and stops to read it.

_I’ll make sure he’ll treat you right._

Jae could see there’s a smile forming on Wonpil’s lips and he feels accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscribe to my profile so you'll get email notifs when i post! ^^


	8. DAY22

DAY 22

 

“See you tomorrow.” Jae says to his co-worker, Younghyun after they closed the coffee shop for the day.

Younghyun only smiles in reply then turns to walk the other way to his place.

Jae’s relationship with Younghyun hasn’t been as good as always ever since Wonpil has come into the picture. It’s not that Wonpil is the reason for their strained relationship but it is definitely one of the factors.

Their work hours which were always filled with conversations and gossiping about the customers are long gone. Jae, who would always have some work left to do at home could finish his work during his shift and Younghyun would be busy on his phone or listening to music with his earphones on.

He did his best to ask Younghyun about his relationship with Wonpil even though it makes himself uncomfortable but he does it for the sake of Wonpil. Younghyun only brushed it off as if Jae didn’t say anything in the first place. Unfortunately, his efforts to help Wonpil ends there because he doesn’t want to prod any further into their relationship than he already has. Plus, he doesn’t want to worsen his friendship with Younghyun than it already is.

As Jae walks home, he waves at the workers of the neighbouring shops, whom he has grown acquaintance with while they are in the midst of closing after a hard day’s work. He doesn’t know much of them besides exchanging hello’s and goodbye’s and the occasional questions of how their work has been like.

He thinks of taking the long way home because he wants to stay for a while at the park near the coffee shop, the one where he and Younghyun would go when they’re done with their shifts to hang out. He has a lot of things in his mind and going home wouldn’t help because the small apartment he shares with a few of his classmates tend to make him feel trapped and anxious.

The park isn’t too big or too small, just the perfect size that Jae has memorised every inch of the area on the back of his hand. During this hour when it gets closer to midnight, there is not a soul there which is exactly how Jae wants it to be.

However, as soon as he arrived there, Jae is surprised to see a familiar face. Someone who he never thought he would bump into outside the warm, coffee bean scented place where their frequent meetings would take place.

It’s Wonpil who is currently calling for someone’s name with his hands on his hips and an exasperated look painted on his face.

“Goddammit, where have you gone now?” Wonpil says as his hands massage his temple, then taking off his maroon coloured cap to run a hand through his already, dishevelled hair.

“Hey.” Jae greets awkwardly, “Didn’t think I’d see you outside of the coffee shop.”

Wonpil finally turns to face Jae but this time, there is no hint of a smile from him unlike always. He hides his hair again under the cap and sighs, “Jae, hi. This is so weird.”

“Yeah, it is.” Jae laughs dryly then checks the time on his wristwatch, “Uh, what are you are doing at this hour?”

Wonpil puts his hands on his hips and sighs, “I’m trying to find my uncle’s cat. The fluff ball ran out when I was taking out the garbage and now I have to find him or else my uncle could possibly be kicking me out and I can’t let that happen.”

“Oh, you live close by?”

“Yeah, I live in the nearby neighbourhood.” Wonpil replies, eyes are searching for the cat, “I’m hoping the cat is here since I remember my uncle telling me he likes to come here when he gets the chance to.”

Jae scans the perimeter, “Want me to help?”

“Are you sure? You must have been tired from working all day and I don’t want to burden you anymore.”

Jae shakes his head, “It wouldn’t be a burden. Don’t worry. I’m just worried about you. Your living space is at stake now. I can’t be losing any customers now.”

That remark makes Wonpil crack a smile and he giggles, “Alright, if you don’t mind. The cat has white fur with black and brown spots. My uncle calls her Miso.”

“White fur, black and brown spots. Miso.” Jae recalls, “Got it.”

The quiet night is now filled with Wonpil and Jae’s calls for the cat as they explored the whole park. They searched under the benches, behind the bushes, and every inch of the area for a while but they still couldn’t find it.

“I give up.” Wonpil announces as he sits on a bench, now breathless, “I think I should just find somewhere to rent now.”

Jae laughs and joins Wonpil on the bench, “Hey, don’t give up!”

“Thanks, Jae.” Wonpil replies, a smile now etches itself on his face, “I’m really glad that I have someone that I can share my struggle with.”

“No problem,” Jae can feel his cheeks heating up at Wonpil’s sincere words, “Miso is a winner in hide and seek, huh?”

Wonpil chuckles, “That cat only knows how to bother people. All he does is sleep and eat and also annoy me.”

“Not a cat person?”

“I grew up in a household with no pets so I’m not so familiar with cats or dogs or any animals.”

“I see,” Jae nods, “Well, I don’t either because I have a bad case of allergies and cat fur is one of them.”

Wonpil stands up to face Jae, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have caused you to have an allergic reaction.”

Jae waves his hand as if to dismiss Wonpil’s concern, “It’s okay. Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as you think.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

“What time is it?”

“15 minutes till midnight.”

“Ah shit, I gotta get back and you have to go to cos you need to rest!”

Jae suggests, as a way to be with Wonpil a little longer, “Let’s search one more time and then we go home.”

“Okay.” Wonpil smiles.

“Oh Jae, thanks for your words. Younghyun isn’t so bad after all.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“Sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner because I’ve been busy with work.” There’s a beat of silence before Wonpil continues, “Plus, I don’t even have your number.”

Jae chuckles and smiles, “Oh, so you want my number now?”

“Well, we are friends now, right?” Wonpil says, unsure, with his hands burying deep in the pockets of his jeans.

“Are you sure?”

Wonpil punches him in the arm, “You’re so annoying.”

“Okay, sure.” Jae laughs whole-heartedly, taking in the pleasure of making fun of Wonpil during this situation.

As Jae is about to retrieve his phone from the pocket of his jeans, there is a noise coming from the tree that is towering over the bench they are currently sitting on.

“Oh, that little rascal.” Wonpil groans, which causes Jae to laugh at Wonpil’s distaste towards the poor cat.

The night follows with Wonpil trying to climb the tree to free the cat from the branches and Jae taking pictures of the whole thing. Wonpil may have scratches on his arms from the cat and Jae may have lots of pictures of Wonpil climbing the tree, but it’s been a good night for them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. DAY26

DAY 26

 

 “Hey Sungjin,” Younghyun greets the familiar face, “Where’s Dowoon?”

Sungjin puts his elbows on the counter, “He’s busy, final exams and all.”

“So, what’s your choice for today?”

“Surprise me,” Sungjin replies but quickly adds, “On second thought, give me a cappuccino. I remember saying that and you gave me a weird fucking drink.”

Younghyun laughs as he recalls the memory and dials in the order, “You asked for it.”

“So, who got Wonpil?”

“What do you mean?” Younghyun busies himself with the cash register, taking his time to enter Sungjin’s order and avoiding eye contact. He knows exactly what Sungjin is talking about.

“Don’t play dumb. That guy that you and Jae like.”

Younghyun sighs and shrugs as he takes the money from Sungjin, “I don’t know, man. It’s not a competition at the end of the day.”

Sungjin sees Younghyun’s lack of interest in the conversation so he gets that he needs to drop it now. It started off as banter between them all but it seems more serious that it was ever intended it to be.

Younghyun gives back the change and go to make the cappuccino with his clouded thoughts. He could hear someone enters the coffee shop from the sound of the bell and Sungjin conversing with the customer.

It’s Wonpil.

Things haven’t been great between them, sure they love each other’s company but deep down, Younghyun knows that Wonpil isn’t in it in the relationship as he is.

“Here you go, Sungjin.”

“Thanks, Kang Bra.” Sungjin replies, and turns to Wonpil with the drink in his hand, “It was nice meeting you, Wonpil. We should hang out sometimes.”

Wonpil beams, “Yeah, that would be great!”

Once Sungjin has left, there’s a silence between them. It’s been a few days since they’ve texted and frankly, Younghyun thinks that’s the best for the both of them because it gives Younghyun to really think about them.

“Not going to welcome the customer?” Wonpil jokes, clearly trying to break the ice and also pull Younghyun from his thoughts.

Younghyun laughs and shakes his head, “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m just . . . there’s a lot of things on my mind and Jae isn’t here to help me so . . .”

“Hey, slow down.” Wonpil says, his eyes all soft and smiling so reassuringly, “I was just messing with you. You look a little stressed.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice seeing you today.”

“Me too,” Wonpil replies, “So, where’s Jae?”

That made Younghyun’s heart to drop. “He’s uh . . .He’s got a test today. Not sure when he’s done, though.”

“Never mind, I’m only here for my coffee fix.” However, the disappearance of Wonpil’s smile contradicts his words. “A vanilla latte, please.”

“Coming right up,” Younghyun registers it into the machine and they both fell in silence.

While he’s making Wonpil’s drink, he uses the time to think clearly of the situation at hand. He knows in his heart that he likes Wonpil, he truly does. Especially after spending lots of time together outside this work and getting to know more about Wonpil. But on the other hand, it’s clear that Wonpil doesn’t feel the same for him. He believes it more than Wonpil does.

“Wonpil, can I walk you out? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Younghyun says as he hands Wonpil the warm cup of vanilla latte.

Wonpil nods with a curious look, “Sure, is there something wrong?”

 

They are about to leave the coffee shop when Jae enters and see the two of them. Jae doesn’t say anything but smiles at Wonpil.

Jae could not help but observe Wonpil and Younghyun chatting by the window of the coffee shop. They seem to be engaging in a deep conversation from the close proximity they have between them. His mind is filled with a bunch of thoughts as to what they’re both talking about. Why did they have to talk now instead of later on the phone or after Younghyun’s shift?

Jae wishes he could just ask Younghyun about it but he knows it’s better not to meddle in their business. After all, he feels that his presence would not help with whatever problem they’re dealing with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. DAY 30

 

DAY30

 

There’s something odd filling in the air but Jae couldn’t put his finger on what exactly is. He even checks his clothes and shoes way too many times in the last two hours to make sure he didn’t wear the wrong pair of shoes or wore his pyjamas to work. Heck, even Younghyun is behaving rather strange with his overly friendly greeting when he came to work and the over the top charms he’s using when he’s serving the customers. Clearly, he’s in a good mood and maybe it meant he has sorted out whatever problem he has with Wonpil.

Frankly, Jae is glad now that he doesn’t have to feel there’s a need to help out with their relationship. Whatever weird thing that’s gonna happen today, he hopes that he happens quickly because he thinks he can’t take it anymore to check his shoes one more time.

“Jae,” Younghyun calls him, as he looks up from his phone, “Uh, can you take over? I have to take this call.”

Jae sighs and replies, “Sure, but don’t think of running away cos the busy hour is soon.” He’s been manning the coffee station and he thinks his nose is going to fall off after sniffing the smell of caffeine all day. That’s another weird thing today. It’s unusually busy for a coffee shop like theirs.

Younghyun laughs, “It’s okay. Just shout when things get too hectic for you.” There’s even a wink follows after that.

Jae narrows his eyes, “You’re in a really good mood today, huh?”

The younger merely shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe it’s the Friday spirit.”

As soon as Younghyun leaves to the back to take his call, the bell of the shop rings. Jae gets ready behind the cash register to take the customer’s order. To his surprise, it’s a familiar face and someone he wishes to see. Although, he thought this person is the one on the other end of Younghyun’s call.

“Hey,” Wonpil greets, a full smile in display, “Nice to see you here.”

“Uh, I work here, I should be the one saying that to you.”

Wonpil laughs, embarrassed, “Sorry, that was stupid. But it’s been a while since I haven’t talked to you and you haven’t exactly been replying to my texts.”

“Oh sorry, I was just too busy with uni and forgot to reply to your texts.” Jae quickly adds when he sees Wonpil’s smile falters. “Please don’t take it personally, I haven’t even got the time to reply to my mom. On second thought, I should go text her after this.”

“It’s okay, I get it. Don’t worry.” Wonpil puts his hand on Jae’s that was on the counter, momentarily.

Jae’s heart beats a little quicker and he takes his hand off the counter to start tapping on the screen, “So, what are you ordering?”

Wonpil doesn’t seem to mind when Jae pulls away his hand, “Hmm, I’m feeling a hot chocolate today and  . . . what’s your favourite drink here?”

“A bit ironic that I’m working at a coffee shop despite my lack of interest in the drink. But I guess the caramel latte is nice.”

“Okay then, one hot chocolate and one caramel latte.”

“Expecting someone? You know, Younghyun is at the back. I can call him if you want.”

“That’s fine,” Wonpil says, “can you send it to me at my table? I’ll be by the window.”

-

“Here’s your order.” Jae puts the two coffee mugs on the table and is about to make a turn to leave.

“Hey, sit down! I ordered the caramel latte for you.”

“Huh? I can’t . . . I have to take care of the counter,” He turns around to look at the counter and sees Younghyun suddenly standing by, who waves rather enthusiastically.

“I’m sure sitting a few minutes with me won’t be too disastrous for your business.”

Jae shrugs, “I guess it won’t hurt to sit down for a while.”

Wonpil brings his mug to his lips for a sip and sets it down after, “Don’t worry. I won’t take a lot of your time. I just have a question.”

There’s a white moustache on Wonpil’s upper lip that makes Jae chuckle at the sight. It is funny and kinda cute on him. He tries to suppress his laugh but Wonpil notices eventually.

“Why are you laughing? Is it something I said?”

Jae figures it’s enough embarrassment for Wonpil and tells him, “The milk foam of your hot chocolate . . .” He tries to get his words out but he can’t stop laughing when he sees how serious Wonpil is to know the reason for his laughs, “You got a moustache.”

Wonpil’s eyes widen and he quickly grabs a tissue to wipe it, “Jae . . . how dare you laugh at me!” His lips are pouted and a tint of crimson spreads across his cheeks, “Now how am I supposed to look at you in the eyes . . .”

“Alright, sorry, sorry,” Jae replies, “It’s gone now. So, what do you want to ask?”

“Okay, so are you free tomorrow?”

Jae thinks for a moment as he warms his hands around the mug, “I might be. Why?”

“If you are, I’m asking you out on a date.”

His face feels hot, probably hotter than his drink, he didn’t expect for _this_ to happen. Maybe this is the odd thing that’s he’s been anticipating all day.

“Excuse me, what?”

“You heard me,” Wonpil smiles and drops his eye contact to his hot chocolate, “Come on, I know you like me.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“I don’t know, I had my doubts but someone helped me figure it out.”

“Younghyun told you, huh?”

“Don’t be mad at him.”

A thought pops into his head, “Wait, why are you asking me out? I thought you like Younghyun.”

Wonpil is laughing at this point, “I only went out with him cos you said so and cos I thought you didn’t like me but I’ve liked you from the very start!”

“What?”

“You’re cute when you’re clueless.” Wonpil says, before he takes a sip of his drink. “Now that we just discovered that we like each other, what do you say to a date with me? Tomorrow?”

Jae is lost for words, “Ah, yeah . . . sure. I gotta check on my schedule first . . .”

Wonpil shakes his head, “Save it, you’re going whether you’re busy or not! Well, I gotta go. So, I’ll text you later for the details.” He takes the last sip of his hot chocolate, milk foam framing his lips and plants a kiss on Jae’s cheek. “Bye!”

Jae feels like a robot who just malfunctioned and remains frozen in the chair. He looks at Wonpil as the latter leaves the coffee shop with a skip in his steps and even giving him a flying kiss from the glass window.

“You’re okay, dude?” Younghyun asks from behind him and sits on the chair that is once occupied by Wonpil.

“Uh, what exactly just happened?”

Younghyun laughs, looking at him dumbfounded friend and passes Jae a tissue, “Wonpil has more balls than you, that’s for sure.”

Jae glares at Younghhyun as he wipes the white foam on his cheek courtesy of Wonpil, “You’re okay with this?”

“Of course, I was the one who told Wonpil to go for it because you weren’t gonna make the first move”

“I was gonna but you beat me to it.”

Younghyun sighs, “I’m sorry about that. I guess you and Wonpil make a better pair than us.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Well, best of luck for tomorrow.” Younghyun gets up and offers his hand to Jae for a handshake, “I can cover your shift for tomorrow and call in one of the other guys too.”

Jae smiles and shakes Younghyun’s hand, “Thanks, dude.”

“Sure.” Younghyun smiles, “Now get your ass back to work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting a sort of a one shot of jaepil's date based off this fic soon. x


End file.
